The Intangible Ninja
by goolgool
Summary: Kamui is one of the coolest powers in the naruto show, watch as naruto obtains this power at a new age and masters the abilities of time and space thanks to a one eyed uchiha who finally decided that just because its hell for him doesn't mean it is for others. Vote for pairing in the comments. I will update 1 times a week. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. M for swearing. NO YAOI. Femkakashi.
1. Chapter 1- Getting The Right Eye

Naruto The Intangible Ninja.

Pairing will be either:-

Naruhina

Narukure

Narutayu

NaruFemKakashi

Chapter 1: The power awakens.

A young boy is seen running through the streets of the village hidden in the leaves. Behind him people wielding weapons and torches filled the air with misplaced blame about a fox attack that occurred 6 years ago. The young boy had ocean blue eyes and blond hair spiked in every direction with jaw length bangs framing his face where whisker marks would have resided but due to certain events were not there. The boy was named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, of course only aware of the fire two names as it was a village secret.

Back on topic, the boy ran as fast as he can towards the outskirts of the village, dodging tree's as he kept walking until he landed on what seemed to be a body that was completely white and had its face covered with a white swirl mask.

Naruto looked at the man before poking him and hiding behind a tree.

"Ugh, who did that?" groaned the man.

The swirled man herd a squeak and turned around to see a young boy who

reminded him of his dead sensei.

"Brat, come here for a second" he immediately followed with

Naruto gained a tick mark on his head

"HEY, I'M NOT A BRAT!" Naruto Yelled.

"Ouch, I just woke up from being pierced in the chest so the least you can do is shut up" The swirled man said.

Naruto huffed in annoyance

"Anyway what's your name kid?" said the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?" replied the contained.

_"Ah so this is the kyuubi's jailor, I might be dyeing now but that doesn't mean I can't mess with madara's sick and twisted plan." _Thought the hidden man.

"Obito Uchiha" said the now identified Obito.

Naruto decided that if the man wanted to hurt him, he would have done so when he heard his name. So he got up and decided to sit next to him.

"Oi brat, what happened to your eye?" Obito asked looking at naruto's right swollen eye.

"Someone hit me with a kunai there yesterday, I'm healing fast but jiji said that I would never use it again" said Naruto with a down cast look.

"Hehehe, I bet I can fix that" Obito said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"ZETSU, GET OUT HERE" Yelled Obito, to at which a strange looking man completely white came out of the ground.

"Why isn't my black counter-part here?" The now identified "white" Zetsu asked.

"Because you're the one who knows how to transplant sharingans" Obito said.

"Fine, so who are you giving it to?" Zetsu asked.

"The kid" Obito Replied

"EH?" Came the yell of the three.

Zetsu then proceeded to transplant two sharingan eyes into naruto's right causing him to have it take the form of obito's sharingan along with three circles at the end of the scythes.

Note: Will try to update this often, Naruto will not be god like but he will use kamui A LOT because its an awesome power.


	2. Chapter 2 - Public Display

Naruto The Intangible Ninja

Chapter 2: Training/Testing New Abilities.

Pairing Choices:

Naruhina

Narukure

Narutayu

Narufemkakashi (meh if this is not chosen kakashi will remain male.)

The small blonde boy woke up 4 hours later with extreme pain in his right eye socket. He slowly opened it to see that everything was in black and white and he could see faint blue lines in the insects around him.

"glad to see your up" said Obito.

"Ano, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY EYE!" Naruto yelled out causing Obito eyebrow to twitch.

"SHUT UP BRAT!," and after ignoring a small cry of someone denying them being a brat began to explain.

"I gave you my sharingan along with all its power, now those villagers are going to be here soon so we are going to use one of my techniques to teach you for a total of three days" Obito explained.

"My sharingan is special because it allows me to phase through things and have things phase through me" continued the Uchiha.

"Anyway, you must promise me that you will not completely rely on your eye, but that does not mean you cannot have fun with it. Just make sure you learn some techniques and I recommend you keep it a secret with a black bandana." Obito finished handing Naruto a black sash.

"Alright get ready".

Slowly Obito's sharingan transformed into madara's original mangekyou.

"**Tsukuyomi"**

For the next three days Obito helped Naruto understand his abilities and use them to his full potential. Obito also admitted the fact that he had not unlocked the full capabilities of his sharingan and that there could be more to his eyes then well meets the "eye". *no pun intended.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````Time Skip: 3 seconds later```````````````````````````

"Well Naruto, that's all I can help you with for now." Said Obito with a grin showing that he was back to his old self.

"Hai Obito-sensei" said Naruto with his own grin.

"Remember though never tell anyone I was here or that you know me, and if anyone asks about your eye blame the fox in your gut that we talked about, and finally don't blame anyone for not telling you" said Obito as he body flickered away to take his own life.

Naruto then slowly walked back to the village.

-One Hour Later In the village-

"THERE'S THE DEMON BRAT, GET IT AND KILL IT" yelled a random villager.

The other villagers piled again and formed their mini-mob except this time there were a few shinobi as well. They threw kunai at Naruto to which passed through him except for two that he caught in each hand. He started running through the crowd who tried to poke him with their weapons much to their failure. He then put a kunai at the necks at the two shinobi at the end.

"If you ever touch me again, I will not hesitate to kill you." Reminding some of the older ninja of the fourth during the third great ninja war.

Naruto then walked straight towards a wall only to enter it upon contact leaving the crowd wide-eyed as well as the sandaime hokage who was watching this occur through his crystal ball and had already deployed ANBU to assist Naruto.

_"Kami Minato, they never make it easier for the poor boy."_


	3. Chapter 3- Joining for the Academy

Naruto The Intangible Ninja

Chapter 3: Joining The Academy

Pairing Choices:

0- Naruhina

0- Narukure

1- Narutayu

2 vote -Narufemkakashi (meh if this is not chosen kakashi will remain male.)

vote in the review section, will be decided by chapter 6.

Naruto entered his room through his eye vortex. He looked around noticing how dirty it was and slowly decided to clean things up a bit. He packed away all his ramen packets and decided to start with a healthier diet since the only technique Obito taught him was the transformation technique.

A knock at the door broke Naruto out of his current cleaning adventure, he dropped his broom and opened the door to come face to face with the man he considered a grandfather. Naruto decided it was best to hide the fact that he knew about the fox and put on a happy smile so that he could get into the ninja academy and be like his idol.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you doing today" asked the professor with a happy tone.

"I'm doing good Jiji, I was cleaning out my apartment since a ninja has to make the best out of his surroundings" said Naruto

"So you want to be a ninja? I could sign you up for the academy in two months" said the old man.

"YATTA, I can finally become a ninja!" Naruto exclaimed with glee.

"Anyway Naruto, there was some commotion in town earlier, some people were saying that you disappeared through a wall and threatened a mob?" asked the sandaime observing the boy's reaction.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of their treatment so I decided to scare them a little with a prank of mine" said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head.

"All right Naruto, anyway why are you wearing a band over one of your eyes?" asked the genuinely curios hokage.

"Oh I saw a silver haired man do the same and thought it was cool" said Naruto as one of his eyes turned into a upside down "U".

"well anyway lets get you some clothes for the academy eh Naruto-kun" said the sandaime.

Sarutobi and Uzumaki walked through the village ignoring the whispers and glares of the people saying how the demon has brainwashed their leader. This of course caused the old hokage to glare at them with some killing intent just to shut them up. The two went to various clothing shops to which they were accepted to buy from due to the sandaime walking in with the young boy.

In the end Naruto ended up with a white hoodie with three orange lines on each side, a fishnet shirt, black cargo pants, and a pair of black ninja sandals. Naruto also bought a comb so that he could pull his hair down slightly so that it covered his right eye while still maintaining the same hairstyle, which reminded everyone of the fourth hokage.

Naruto waved to the sandaime and then ran to an alley so that he could warp to his room and get ready for the academy in a week.


	4. Chapter 4- The First Day

**Sorry for now typing for a while now, was improving on some of my writing skills as well as doing some other stuff. Hopefully this chapter will be better, I am going to do a chapter every week either on Saturdays or Fridays.**

**Well…Um Enjoy :P, Btw Fem Kakashi wins.**

**Chapter 4: First Day**

Walking through the academy hallways, Naruto could not help but notice the glares the teacher's gave him along with a few stares of confusion. As he passed he heard something coming from behind him, slowly turning his head he simply let the kunai enter through his chest as he allowed his hidden left eye to change into his sharingan. He then slowly turned around, his eye returning to their regular electric blue. "Who through the knife?" Asked the serious blue-eyed boy. The teacher's simply lifted their fallen jaws from the ground, tsk'ed and left the boy to do his own thing. Slowly, he reached his class room.

Entering the class room he spotted a young chunin who had a scar across his nose, as well as his hair up and tied. "Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" asked the chunin will clear annoyance. A yes came from our protagonist as he answered question. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU 3 HOUR LATE" Yelled Iruka who had his name written on the board. The yellow haired boy decided to rack his brain for an excuse, any excuse, until his saw a pigeon land on the tree outside. Looking his teacher in the eye he responded " I was on my way to class, when I saw this old lady being attacked by pigeons so I decided to use my special ninja skills to defend her from the cooing pests." Finished Naruto. Iruka looked at him with a giant sweat drop, that grew when he saw the pigeon glaring at Naruto with its one eye. "Recess is over so just wait outside the door so I can introduce you to the class."

The students slowly filled the class, going from the last gloomy uchiha, to the shy and stuttering hyuuga. It was basically a clan filled with clan heirs, and soon future leaders who were learning how to survive and strive in the shinbone world. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and smoke started spraying the room. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT COMING FROM?" Yelled Iruka with obvious annoyance. Suddenly, a flock of pigeons flew across the classroom and a boy started rising from the ground, the class shook in suspense when suddenly. Everything stopped, the smoke cleared and the lights returned to normal…"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, hope we can be friends". The class sweat dropped at the sudden change.

A few girls noticed Naruto's good looks and started staring with hearts in their eyes. "Oh crap" thought Naruto. None the less he walked up to his seat and sat down next to a boy with a high collared jacket and black circle-shaped sunglasses. "Yo, you know who I am? So whats your name?". "Shino Aburame" came the static emotionless reply. Naruto's eyebrow twitched, this was going to be a very long year.

**Alright so next chapters are gonna be longer, There will be no Oc's because personally they ruin the story. As for naruto's power-up it is either going to be**

**1)Mokuton+ Heavy water affinity**

**2) Sasuke's Left Rinnegan eye ( will have same powers as regular rinnegan)+ 5 elements (no wood style etc.)**

**3)Lightning and fire styles, with moves such as raikiri, goka mekyyaku and some made up moves**

**4) you guys can choose any blood line or thing you find interesting and post it in the review section.**


End file.
